moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xanadu
thumb|265px Xanadu es una película de 1980, catalogada como fantasía musical, dirigida por Robert Greenwald. Es un remake no-oficial de la película de 1947 Down to Earth protagonizada por Rita Hayworth. El título del filme es una referencia al poema Kublai Khan, o “''La visión en un sueño''”. Un fragmento de Samuel Taylor Coleridge, el cual es citado en una de las escenas dentro de película. Xanadu el nombre de la provincia china donde Kublai Kan establece su jardín para el placer, según el poema Kublai Khan de Samuel Taylor Coleridge. La cinta fue protagonizada por la cantante australiana Olivia Newton-John, Michael Beck y Gene Kelly entre otros y las canciones de la banda sonora original están a cargo de la misma Olivia, la Electric Light Orchestra, el ídolo-pop del Reino Unido Cliff Richard y el grupo de rock, basado en arte, oriundos de San Francisco, The Tubes, todo a cargo de Jeff Lynne. Reparto Actuación especial del grupo de rock The Tubes en la escena del tema «''Dancin'»: John 'Fee' Waybill; Rick Anderson; Michael Cotten; Prairie Prince; Bill Spooner; Roger Steen; Vince Welnick; y Re Styles. La filmación se comenzó el 18 de septiembre de 1979, en Los Ángeles y sus alrededores; los decorados interiores fueron construidos en el Estudio 4 de los Hollywood General Studios, y se tardó aproximadamente tres meses; se realizó un inmenso decorado de dos pisos simulando una discoteca. El coste total fue de 1.000.000 $. El mural o la pared donde estaban pintadas las Musas, desde donde salen al comienzo del filme, realmente nunca fue exhibido en Venice Beach. Fue fotografiado y pintado dentro del mismo Estudio y luego, fue sobrepuesto en una foto al final de la Avenida Dudley en el paseo de madera en Venice Beach. Argumento Sonny Malone (Michael Beck) es un talentoso artista, un dibujante que sueña con la fama más allá del trabajo que desempeña y en el cual no se siente a gusto. Sonny se dedica a amplificar las portadas de los discos para hacer carteles promocionales. La película comienza con un Sonny Malon que rompe con todo para realizar sus sueños. Decide abandonar su trabajo para ganarse la vida como artista independiente, pero como no logra ganar dinero con esto se ve obligado a volver de nuevo a su antiguo empleo en ''AirFlo Records. Después de oír comentarios sarcásticos de su prepotente jefe, el Sr. Simpson, Sonny vuelve a pintar de nuevo portadas de discos. En el trabajo le dicen a Sonny que debe pintar ahora la portada de un álbum para un grupo nuevo llamado “''Las nueve hermanas''”. En la carátula de la misma, aparece una hermosa chica paseándose enfrente del viejo y abandonado Auditorium de Art decó. Ésta misma chica es la que el día anterior chocó con él en el parque mientras ella patinaba, para luego besarlo en la boca y, del mismo modo en que llegó, patinando, desaparecer rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Sonny comienza a buscarla con obsesión y más tarde la encuentra en el viejo edificio abandonado donde ella se identifica como Kira (Olivia Newton-John), pero no le dirá más detalles sobre ella misma. Sonny lo ignora, pero Kira es una de las nueve Musas que cobraron vida cuando salieron de la pared donde inicialmente estaban pintadas, dicho mural está ubicado cerca de la playa. Sonny hace amistad con un viejo director de orquesta de una big band, convertido ahora en magnate de la construcción, llamado Danny McGuire (Gene Kelly). Danny es un hombre que en el pasado dejó escapar a su Musa durante los años 40. Sonny, por su parte, aún no ha encontrado a la suya. Kira inspira a estos dos hombres a formar una asociación y abrir una discoteca en el antiguo Auditorium que aparece fotografiado en la portada del álbum mencionado al inicio. Ella, sin proponérselo, se enamora de Sonny, cosa que le está prohibida a una Musa, ya que ellas sólo están para inspirar, pero no para involucrarse sentimentalmente con los humanos, y esto representa un problema porque Kira es en realidad Terpsícore, la Musa de la Danza. La otras mujeres que aparecen al inicio de la película son sus hermanas y también son Musas, y el mural donde estaban pintadas es en realidad una especie de portal por donde llegaron a la Tierra desde el Helicón celeste, lugar donde viven estas diosas. En la práctica, las Musas visitan la Tierra muy a menudo para ayudar a inspirar a otros a seguir sus sueños y deseos, pero ahora, en el caso de Kira, es diferente porque ella, sin quererlo, ha roto las reglas al involucrarse. Mientras que inicialmente su misión era sólo inspirar a Sonny, sin darse cuenta terminó enamorándose de él. Sonny, mientras busca a Kira por toda la ciudad, encuentra por casualidad el mural de las Musas y reconoce a Kira pintada en la pared. Entonces toma la decisión de atravesar la pared estrellándose contra ella y una vez en el Helicón, llama a Kira, le profesa su amor e intenta volver con ella la Tierra. Luego de esto, se produce una breve discusión entre Sonny y Zeus acerca de dejar ir o no a Kira de ese lugar, y Mnemósine intercede en nombre de Kira y Sonny. En este momento Kira entra en la discusión, diciéndoles que las emociones que ella siente hacía Sonny las ha venido experimentando sin proponérselo y que todo eso es algo nuevo para ella y pregunta a sus padres que si ellos le permitirán tener una noche más juntos para ver al sueño de Sonny de Xanadu convertirse en una realidad, pero Zeus, negándose a esto, envía a Sonny de regreso a la Tierra en un torbellino de luz. Kira expresa sus propios sentimientos por Sonny en la canción Suspended in time, Zeus y Mnemosine deciden dejar ir a Kira con él por "sólo un momento, o quizá por siempre" (el tiempo mortal siempre los confunde). En el clímax de la película, Kira y las Musas hacen una presentación musical a casa llena para la gran apertura de Xanadu, y después de la canción de Kira, todas ellas regresan al reino de los dioses de manera espectacular. Sonny queda naturalmente deprimido después de esto, pero esta situación cambia rápidamente cuando Danny pide a una de las camareras traer un trago para su socio. La camarera no es otra sino Kira, con actitud ingenua, como si no lo conociera (que habría sido autorizada por Zeus a permanecer para siempre en la Tierra). Sonny parece no reconocerla tampoco, aunque su cara sí le resulta algo familiar, como si la conociera de algún lado, y la película finaliza con la toma de ellos dos hablando amenamente como si se acabaran de conocer. Reacción La película en sí apenas tuvo ganancias de taquilla, fue considerada por la crítica como un fracaso en ventas, pero la banda sonora (#4 del Billboard) fue un enorme éxito comercial. Obtuvo doble disco de platino por las ventas generadas y se mantuvo una semana en el #1 de la lista de álbumes pop más vendidos. De la banda sonora se extrajeron cinco singles que se colocaron entre los Top 20 de la radio: * "Magic" — Olivia Newton-John (#1 - 4 semanas Pop, #1 - 5 semanas AC, disco de oro) * "Xanadu" — Olivia Newton-John/Electric Light Orchestra (#8 Pop, No. 2 AC). * "All over the world" — Electric Light Orchestra (#13 Pop, No. 45 AC). * "I'm alive" — Electric Light Orchestra (#16 Pop, No. 48 AC, disco de oro). * "Suddenly" — Olivia Newton-John/Cliff Richard (#20 Pop, No. 4 AC). Producción de Broadway del 2007 Unos 5 millones de dólares ha costado el musical Broadway Xanadu, la adaptación de la película comenzó en 23 de mayo de 2007, y fue estrenado (con Olivia Newton-John y John Farrar entre los asistentes invitados) el 10 de julio de 2007 protagonizada por Kerry Butler en el papel de Kira, Cheyenne Jackson como Sonny y Tony Roberts personificando a Danny McGuire. Jackie Hoffman y Mary Testa co-protagonistas (en otra re-interpretación para la versión de Broadway) como "Evil" Las hermanas de la Musa.[http://www.playbill.com/news/article/105037.html Gans, Andrew "Xanadu Workshop—with Krakowski y Jackson — Presentado Ene. 20-21"]. Playbill, 20 enero de 2007. Obtenido el 29 de Enero de 2007. Curiosidades * Esta película es el último papel interpretado por el bailarín Gene Kelly en una película. Él tuvo un papel de menor relevancia en la película Action U.S.A. nueve años después. En Xanadu se destaca su último bailen en la película (entre ellos, "Whenever you're away from me"). En ésta película, Gene Kelly se muestra sobre patines durante un múmero musical de la misma, y es una una referencia a una rutina muy similar que él hizo en It's Always Fair Weather. Su personaje, Danny McGuire, es dueño de un Night Club, personaje que él interpretó con el mismo nombre en la película de 1944 "Cover Girl" co-protagonizada por Rita Hayworth. * Otra aparente referencia (en Xanadu) a la película de Gene Kelly fue la secuencia de baile en la escena musical. Ésta secuencia de baile tiene lugar entre Michael Beck y Olivia Newton-John cuando está sonando de fondo la canción "Suddenly". Ése paralelismo y referencias es a las escenas similares entre Gene Kelly y Debbie Reynolds (que también tiene lugar en una escena musical) de "Singing in the rain" Esa canción era "You were meant for me". * La película fue rodada en una localización de Los Angeles y Venice Beach. Gene Kelly aceptó hacer el papel de Danny McGuire porque la filmación estaba a pocos minutos de su casa ubicada en Beverly Hills, por lo que podría estar cerca de su familia sin tener que ausentarse por un tiempo prolongado mientras se realiza el rodaje. En su biografía, él admitió que Xanadu era una pésima película, pero fue muy placentero tener la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Olivia Newton-John. Por su parte, igualmente Olivia ha dicho que disfrutó enormemente el haber trabajando junto a Gene Kelly, y aunque inicialmente—también comenta—estaba intimidada por la expectativa de tener que protagonizar una película junto a una leyenda como Kelly. * Xanadu contiene la primera aparición conocida en los medios de comunicación popular de lo que más tarde sería conocido como la "Flock of Seagulls haircut" El peinado es exhibido por el baterista Prairie Prince de The Tubes durante su ejecución musical en la canción "Dancin'" en la película. * La película contiene una secuencia corta de dibujos animados realizada por el antiguo amimador de Disney Don Bluth en su nuevo Estudio de animación. Estos dibujos animados acompañan a la canción "Don't walk away" de la Electric Light Orchestra. * Matt Lattanzi, quién más adelante se convirtió en el esposo de Olivia Newton-John y en el padre de su Chloe Rose Lattanzi, interpretó al joven Danny McGuire en la escena de la película justo antes que Danny se visualice a él mismo con Kira bailando juntos años más tarde. * Sandahl Bergman, quién protagonizó junto a Arnold Schwarzenegger Conan the Barbarian de 1982 (como Valeria); interpreta en Xanadu a la Musa-1, la primera en revivir y que se le ve saliendo de la pared donde estaban pintadas originalmente, al inicio del filme. Así como de igual modo, interpretó a una bailarina principal en la película All That Jazz. * Olivia Newton-John promovió la película y las canciones del la banda sonora en un episodio en 1980 de The Midnight Special conducido por Wolfman Jack. Durante el show, Olivia (mediante truco de fotografía) interpreta a unas cantantes tipos las Hermanas Andrews en un segmento que se destaca en la canción "Dancin'" de la película. * La película Xanadu incluye una breve aparición del compositor y profesor de la Universidad de Nueva York , Ira Newborn, quien interpreta a un director de orquesta de 1940 durante la canción "Dancin'". * Xanadu a menudo es considerada como de las tres películas de roller-disco realizadas entre 1979–1980, las otras dos películas serían: Skatetown, U.S.A. y Roller Boogie. Que la música de éste filme sea la mejor caracterizada como música disco es discutible. * La presentación de Xanadu (cuando la película está comenzando) se muestra en pantalla el logotipo original de Universal Studios (un globo terráqueo) con una serie de aeroplanos, de diferentes épocas (y otros vehículos voladores) haciendo círculos alrededor del logotipo. Variantes o estilizaciones musicales de los años 30 y 40 de la canción "Whenever you're away from me" acompañan a cada uno de los aeroplanos de sus respectivas décadas, después comienza a sonar estilizaciones de la canción "Xanadu" que es acompañada a su vez por un Concorde volando alrededor del globo... Vemos luego un platillo volador circundando el logotipo, seguido después, de una bola de luz que realiza también ésta misma maniobra hasta que, ¡De repente!, en la pantalla aparece en negritas el logotipo de la película (XANADU). * El Pan-Pacific Auditorium en las afueras de Los Angeles fue usado en la película para hacer las tomas exteriores del Night Club Xanadu. Este moderno edificio de art decó de estilo aerodinámico fue construido en 1935, cerrado luego en 1972 y por un tiempo fue olvidado quedando abandonado... Tiempo después, se comenzó a reconocer su importancia como obra arquitectónica, haciéndose gestiones para su restauración. Durante la década de los años 1980, se prepararon diversos planes para transformarlo en un enorme complejo, con hotel, centro comercial y un importante centro cinematográfico que serviría para exhibir películas de corte independiente. En 1983 un primer incendio casi destruye todo el edificio, excepto la fachada, después de esto la situación de lo que pasaría con el edificio aún era incierta. Finalmente, 24 de mayo de 1989 un segundo incendio destruyó el resto. Los bomberos locales realizaron grandes esfuerzo para salvar la fachada, pero no lo lograron... En la actualidad, el Pan-Pacific Park, construcción comunitaria la cual está ahora en ese mismo lugar donde estaba el antiguo Auditorium. * En el año 2006 , la película sirvió de inspiración para el video de Meck con éxito disco de Leo Sayer "Thunder in my heart" La pista fue #1 en la lista de singles en UK ese mismo año. * Contrario a los rumores que circulaban, la secuencia final de la película no contiene el supuesto cameo de Barry Williams (de la afamada comedia de televisión The Brady Bunch) como patinador líder. * La coreografía de la película está a cargo de Kenny Ortega quién fue apadrinado por Gene Kelly. Ortega menciosa a ésta película como su principal influencia en su trabajo en las películas de High School Musical parte I Y II y también en The Cheetah Girls 2. Premios y nominaciones * Ivor Novello Award: Ganadora Mejor banda sonora original, Jeff Lynne * Grammy Awards: Nominada: Mejor presentación vocal-pop femenina: "Magic", Olivia Newton-John. * Young Artist Award: Nominada: Mejor película de corte familiar. * Premios Golden Raspberry: Ganadora: Razzie Award por Peor director (Robert Greenwald). :Nominada: Razzie Award por Peor fotografía. :Nominada: Razzie Award por Peor guion. :Nominada: Razzie Award por Peor actor (Michael Beck). :Nominada: Razzie Award por Peor actriz (Olivia Newton-John). :Nominada: Razzie Award por Peor canción original para una banda sonora ("Suspended in time"), Olivia Newton-John. :Nominada: Razzie Award por Peor musical de nuestros primeros 25 años. Referencias Enlaces externos * La película Xanadu en el Web Site de Olivia (The Xanadu Only Olivia Movie Website). * La Sociedad de Preservación Xanadu (The Xanadu Preservation Society). * Un artículo comprensivo sobre “''Xanadu''” en Rebobinado Películas de los '80 (A Sympathetic Article on Xanadu at 80s Movies Rewind). * El amor que llegamos a conocer (The Love That We Came to Know). * [http://www.cataroo.com/DBxana.html Información detallada sobre "Xanadu", incluyendo la participación de Don Bluth (Detailed information on Xanadu, including Don Bluth's Involvement).] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de 1980 Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes